


It's okay, i'm here

by Robronlover96



Series: Mental Health Verse pt. 1 [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert gets really anxious. he ends up having a panic attack, and Aaron's comfort's him.





	It's okay, i'm here

 

Robert was stood in the kitchen doing the washing up, there was some plates, and bowls, and cutlery that were left

in the sink. and the whole kitchen was just an absolute mess, and Robert hating living in an untidy house, he hated mess in general,

and he couldn't deal with it, so in the end he had to clean up, because it was just driving him mad, 

 

Once he had done the washing up, he moved on to cleaning the worktops. 

 

Halfway through cleaning the worktops, he started to have difficulty concentrating. and after a few seconds 

he started to feel sick and then he began to feel dizzy. 

 

he stopped what he was doing, he put his head in his hands. and he looked towards the floor, 

 waiting for the dizziness to pass. but it didn't,  

 

Next thing he knew he could feel his heart starting to race. and then his chest started to hurt,

and then he started to sweat profusely. 

 

Oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! Robert thought as he clutched his chest with his hands, 

 

he took his hands and he clutched his chest, as a sharp searing pain shot through his chest. 

 

His breathing was getting rather shallow, and he could feel a panic attack coming on. 

 

Robert tried to calm himself down by taking small deep breaths, but it didn't really work. and he could feel his airways 

were starting to close up, and they were getting narrower and narrower by the second. 

 

He knew he had to do something, and he had to act fast. 

 

maybe... if he walked away from what he was doing, and he came back later

when he was in a better state of mind. because at the moment

he could barely concentrate, and he was just getting stressed out. 

 

He walked over to the living room. he led down on the sofa, and he curled himself up into a ball,

making himself as small as humanely possible. 

 

Suddenly he started to shake uncontrollably, his breath hitched in his throat, and tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

 

 He wished Aaron was here. but he had gone on a scrap run to Leeds, so he wouldn't be back just yet. 

 

so he had to try and cope without him, but that was becoming quite the challenge. quite the challenge indeed, 

 

 Robert was still shaking violently, and tears continued to roll down his cheeks. and he led there still curled up in a fetal position,  

 

 He hated this! he really did, he hated feeling so weak and so vulnerable. he was usually so smug and so confident, but now he was 

powerless. and he had no control over his emotions or anything, and that just frustrated him so much. 

 

Which didn't really help the situation, in fact it just made things worse. 

 

He just led there, he just led there on the sofa, still in the exact same position as he was before. gasping for breath and struggling to breath, 

because his airways were closed up. 

 

Which in turn just made him panic even more, because no matter what he did. he just couldn't get his breathing under control, 

 

And tears continued to roll down his cheeks at a rapid pace. 

 

A couple of minutes later. he heard the front door open, and he heard someone walk over to the living room.  

 

''Hey are yo-'' Aaron started to say. but he stopped when he saw his husband, 

 

Aaron ran over to where Robert was, and he sat down beside him. 

''Rob what's wrong?'' he said his voice full of concern. 

 

Robert didn't responded, he just led there on the sofa clutching his chest. and struggling to breath. as tears 

poured down his cheeks,

 

Which just made Aaron's heart sink to his stomach, because to see his usually smug yet confident husband. so fragile and so vulnerable just made his heart

shatter into a million pieces, 

 

 After a couple of minutes. Aaron broke the silence and he spoke up,  

 

''Breath with me Rob, Breath with me'' he encouraged. Aaron took his hands and he moved them forwards and backwards. 

 

''In and out'' he said ''In and out'' motioning for Robert to do the same, 

 

After a few minutes of doing this. Robert's breathing had returned to normal, 

 

After a couple of minutes Robert spoke up, 

 

''Aaron'' he said suddenly, 

 

''Yeah'' Aaron responded. 

 

''Can i.... can i have a cuddle'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

''Yeah of course'' he said, he paused for a second and then he spoke again.

''C'mere here then'' he said opening his arms for his husband,

 

Robert moved from where he was. he scooted across the sofa, and he moved into Aaron's embrace. 

 

Robert buried his face in Aaron's chest, he wrapped his arms around Aaron's middle. and then he just completely broke down again, 

 

Aaron took his arms. he wrapped them around his husband, and he rubbed circles into his husband's back. 

 

''Hey, hey it's okay it's okay'' Aaron said sympathetically ''I'm here'' 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Aaron just rubbed circles into Robert's back while he also whispering comforting things into his ear, 

Robert just buried his face into Aaron's chest. and he just cried and cried and cried, 

 

After a while Robert's sobs had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal. 

 

After a few minutes Aaron spoke up. 

''Are you okay?'' he said his voice full of concern,

 

Robert nodded timidly. and he sniffed, 

''Yeah i'm just a bit tired that's all'' he said just above a whisper, 

 

 ''Why don't you just sit on the sofa and take it easy yeah'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert nodded in response, 

''Yeah i think i will'' he said. 

 

Aaron nodded, 

''Good'' he said. he paused for a moment and then he spoke again, 

''Do you want a drink or anything?'' 

 

Robert shook his head in response, 

''No, no i just want you'' he said,

 

Aaron nodded and he went and sat down on the sofa next to Robert, 

 

Once he was sat down. Aaron picked up the T.V remote

and he turned the the T.V on, 

 

Aaron turned to Robert. 

''What do you want to watch?'' he asked, 

 

Robert shrugged nonchalantly. 

''I don't mind'' he said kind of deadpan, 

 

Aaron nodded in response.

 

He flicked through the channels, and he put on re-runs of Arrow. 

once he did that, he put the remote down on the arm of the sofa, 

 

Robert re-positioned himself so that his head was on Aaron's shoulder. 

 

And they both focused their attention on what they were watching, 

 

As they watched T.V,  Aaron took his hand and he ran his fingers through Robert's hair, 

they way he knew Robert liked it. 

 

After a few minutes. Robert broke the silence and he spoke up, 

''I love you'' he said sincerely. not taking his eyes off of the T.V, 

 

 Aaron smile crept across Aaron's lips.

''I love you too'' he said as he pressed a kiss to

Robert's forehead, 

 

For the rest of the evening they sat and watched T.V, they ate dinner. and they just talked about various things,  

 

 

The following week Robert's anxiety got worse and he had a couple more panic attacks, Aaron told him to get a doctors appointment, and after

various tests and doctors appointments and then being referred to a psychologist, where he was asked lots of questions. 

Robert was diagnosed with generalised Anxiety disorder. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
